Under the Autumn Sun
by JustLikeYouImagined
Summary: Toontown is in a time of crisis; a war between cogs and toons is on the horizon, and the Anti Clan is hot on both their tails to take advantage of the situation. To make matters worse, a strange toon has appeared, and a mass kidnapping spree is underway. When the cousin of Princess Bubbly, a fairly normal toon, is captured, Bubbly sets out to find out what is happening. M


**Under the Autumn Sun**

Summary: Toontown is heading into a mysterious crisis during the dawn of Autumn. Donald's Dreamland and The Brrrgh are under attack by Cog forces, and a war is apparently looming over the horizon, with the Anti Clan hot on their trails to take advantage of the situation. Meanwhile, a strange toon by the name of Big Georgie Frecklezilla with 80+ laff appears in Toontown Central, a toon strangely never before seen despite having so much laff points. Meanwhile, Princess Bubbly is studying the situation of the odd Cog attacks and the mysterious new toon in her estate. When her younger cousin Lady Koromo is captured by a group of masked toons at midnight, she reluctantly steps in to find out what is going on. With a huge war on the horizon, will Princess Bubbly's journey to save her sister escalate into something epic? Rated M for language, violence, and use of substances. You have been warned. Hope you all enjoy.

Big Georgie Frecklezilla sighed as he blew on his cigar, looking up at the tree looming over him as an autumn leaf fell from it's place in the sky.

"Excuse me, sir? You're loitering, sir."

A disembodied voice surprised Georgie. He looked down from the tree, and saw a mid-height toon. He looked to be in his early thirties. He was a dog, just like Georgie, minus the mysterious eyepatch that Georgie bared. He smiled. He was wearing a striped shirt and had fine blue fur.

"Mhm?" Georgie responded.

After a moment of thought, the dog said, "Oh, I'm sorry, you must be new here. I'm the Mayor, Flippy. What's your name, sir?" He seemed unbelievably kind - even more than that of a normal toon.

"Big Georgie Freckleslam. Just moved in."

Flippy smiled, though deep inside him, he had a dark feeling. "He has such a high power level...", he thought, "how could he possibly be any new?"

"Anyway," Flippy said, pushing away his train of thought, "you're loitering, sir. Also, smoking is not allowed here. At all. Sorry, sir, but may you please take this to your est-"

"I don't see any goddamn loitering sign anywhere," intervened Georgie, "or a smoking sign for that matter."

Flippy was taken aback by Georgie's harsh language. "Sir!" he said. "Please do not use such language in this part of Toontown. Most of the children are here in Toontown Central."

Georgie frowned. Without saying a word, he took out a small black portal, which he jumped into, causing him to disappear and head to another location.

Flippy was obviously confused. "Who was that guy..." he said aloud.

"Ever since the Cogs launched their latest unexplained attack on Donald's Dreamland and The Brrrgh, a series of violent kidnappings have been occuring meanwhile at the estates. The latest victim was of a toon named Randy and his doodle, Fishy. The odd part of this situation is that the kidnappers seem to be toons in dark masks. Further investigation of the situation will come up soon. Here's Tom with the weather."

Princess Bubbly looked puzzled at the situation on the news. "Kidnappers?" she wondered. "The last big occurence we had of that was in March, in 2002...and now by toon kidnappers nonetheless..." She sipped on her tea.

Princess Bubbly was a tall, pink cat. She wore a pink dress with red flowers on the front of her dress. She wore a red bow around her neck, and a golden key necklace.

"Bubblyyyy!" a voice shouted from upstairs of her estate. "Where's my bunny ear headband?"

"Oh, it should be in my closet, Koromo!" shouted Bubbly back upstairs.

"Okay!"

Lady Koromo was Princess Bubbly's little cousin. Bubbly's parents had died a few years before, along with Koromo's. They now lived alone together, Bubbly taking care of her younger cousin's needs.

Koromo was a short, cute little bunny toon who wore a red set of rabbit ears over her original blue bunny ears. She had derived her name from a television show she watched as a baby, featuring a character who's name was Koromo as well.

Ever since the brutal accident that took Lady Koromo's parents and Bubbly's parents lives three years ago, Bubbly did all she could to protect her cousin from danger. Toontown was a dangerous place outside of all the estates, and Bubbly was often hesitant bringing Koromo into the outside world of Toontown. Koromo often complained she wanted to go on adventures, but Bubbly usually decided to keep her home.

Especially during a time like this, where the odd Cog attacks against Donald's Dreamland and The Brrrgh were underway. It was the first time Cog action had gotten this violent - during the second to last attack on The Brrgh, over four hundred toons were killed by the oncoming cannon blast from a Bossbot machine.

The violent kidnapping sprees were no less worrysome, either. In just a matter of one week, over fifty toons were captured from their homes by other toons in masks and have not been seen since. Bubbly did her best to completely seal her house from any attackers that might threaten Koromo and her home.

Bubbly looked out the window. Night was nearing, she realized. With the dark thought of the kidnappers looming over her, she closed the window, and prepared for bed.

The yellow, orange billed duck stepped nonchalantly into a room.

It wasn't much of a room, however - more of a huge dome that covered at least ten football feilds. In the far center of the room was a huge table that spanned at least three hundred leather seats. Over twenty five other toons occupied these seats.

At the far end of the table sat Flippy. He looked up and smiled, the small scar by his cheek invisible from that far across the room. "Welcome, Coach Z," he said to the duck.

Coach Z tugged at his track suit and sat down at one of the seats. "Pleasure to be of service," he said to Flippy and the rest of the toons there, "what brings me here this meeting?"

"We are here to discuss not so trivial matters," said a blue, elderly rabbit, "those of the Cog attacks on The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland, where we currently are having this meeting."

"With all due respect, Lil' Oldman," responded Flippy, "we are also here to discuss the strange high level toon who has seemingly appeared out of nowhere in Toontown Central."

Coach Z frowned slightly. "While I understand the predicament," he said, "of the attacks, at least, I do not see why we should take matters into discussing about this odd 'new' toon."

"The new toon might be important," noted Barnacle Bessie, a lime green female duck, "we must learn more about him. It's not every day you see a new toon with eighty laff appear seemingly out of nowhere and claim to be new..."

"Bessie is correct," responded Flippy, sipping at his whine glass, "he also might boast information about the cog attacks."

"Fair enough," Coach Zucchini responded after a few seconds of thought.

After a moment of silence, everything hit the fan.

A gigantic explosion triggered just outside the dome building. Rubble was sent flying as the explosion crippled the side of the dome, breaking the glass above. Cogs - namely, Bean Counters and Corporate Raiders - flooded in from the dome.

The glass shard rained down upon the toons, whom desperately tried to sheild themselves against the attacking cogs and falling shards of broken glass. Chairs and coffee tables were sent flying as glass rained down, cogs singling out and beating some toons before dragging them off into the night sky.

Another cog invasion. This wouldn't be good.

"You have the Anti's second Key, don't you?"

The female voice of a cat spoke, echoing along the ceiling, floor and walls of the wide room. The room was completely grey, with no furniture except for the desk that a tall, lime green dog with a monocle sat at. He was writing something on a piece of paper, his palm on his cheek. "Indeed," he said, replying to the cat girl's question.

"I see." The cat girl was of medium height, dark red in fur color, and with a long, flowing dress that reached the ground. She grinned. "Give it here. I already have the first Key."

"I indeed have it," he said, "right here in my hand." Suddenly, the pen he was writing with turned into a viciously sharp yet small key of sorts.

"Hacker's Number, Verse Four: Light Breaker!" The cat girl held up the first key, and chanted the spell, causing her to be propelled towards the dog, a trail of light following her.

She struck the dog with her Key, but he easily blocked it with his right elbow. He grinned, a grin that was full of malice and deceit. "Not that I'll be letting you get to it, Halloween." He twirled around erratically, landing a devastating twisting punch at the stomach of Halloween.

Halloween's body propelled backwards, absolutely stunned by the force of the dog's Key-fueled punch. She crashed onto the ground, her lungs expanding erratically, breathing every few seconds.

"What strong Hacker magic..." she thought to herself. "Is this really the power of the Hacker's second Key? Combined with the other five Keys and mine, Yin and Freckleslam would be virtually unbeatable..."

"Hacker's Number, Verse Seventeen: Light Pinpoint!" With that chant, her Key shot out a straight, sleek beam of light that shot out at the dog. "Die, Sundog!"

Sundog jumped up dodging the sleek beam of light and landing on the ground below. However, the beam of light then turned around swiftly, chasing Sundog around the building.

Eventually, Sundog slammed into a wall, escape from the beam inevitable. It hit him and exploded on impact, sending yellow sparks erratically spitting themselves all over the place.

As the dusk cloud cleared, Sundog sat there, panting. Halloween walked over to Sundog and took his Key from him. His body was too weak to even get up or move his arms.

She turned to him, holding both the Keys up to his face. "Double Key, Reverse Hackers Spell: Impact. Die, Sundog." Her words were cold and condescending.

A medium sized explosion of air pressure released towards Sundog's face, cracking his neck and spine with the sheer utter force of the double key attack. He was dead, his blood spewed out on the wall before him, drying quickly.

She spat, and smirked. "Freckleslam will be pleased with this," she said, "thanks, Sundog."

With that, she left the building, leaving the body of Sundog.

**Chapter 1 Done**


End file.
